Turner's Curse
by ProjectShadow007
Summary: Will's life isn't what it used to be. Elizabeth is a distant memory. Will gets a surprise when Jack returns with another Problem. Better then it sounds.
1. A Visitor

Shadow: What up folks. This be my first fanfic for POTC. So be nice, yeah. Im not that good so please don't bash me in Reviews. I will get really mad so... don't.

Jack: That was really stupid.

Shadow: Shut up Jack! At least I don't sit on my butt all day talking about a piece a wood.

Jack: Hey! The Pearl is NOT a piece of wood. What the Pearl is ...is freedom. Goes into rant about the Pearl

Project: -.-' Ooookay since Jack isn't technically with us anymore Will do the disclaimer.

Will: Fine. ProjectShadow doesn't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If she did Jack would be hers and our world would be screwed.

Shadow: Let me also add that this isn't a slash fic. I just have that Jack and Will have a close bond. Besides I don't think I could write one anyway. People at my church might think that there's something wrong with me. Then I'll be sent to counseling. And no one wants that.

Jack: stops ranting long enough to raise hand

Shadow: screw you Jack.

Jack's words of wisdom- Never met a banana I didn't like.

A Turner Curse

As night settled in, a cool breeze drifted over the Caribbean sea. The sun was gone, now the moon had appeared. Many of Port Royal's people had long gone go to bed. Yet some remained awake drinking at the taverns and telling wild tales about Pirates and curses. Sleep had taken many but one. A light could be seen in a window above the smithy. It appeared sleep would be difficult for Will Turner this night. Not that it was different from any other night. Ever since his grand adventure with Jack Sparrow things had been rather difficult.

"Why did you have to go?"Will said knowing full well that he wasn't going to get an answer.

Getting a taste of adventure had set things off in Will's life. His life was now dull. Being a great blacksmith and a swords man wasn't enough. He need to fight pirates, commandeer a ship, annoy the heck out of the Royal Navy, anything. Jack had been right. The pirate was in his blood and right now he was squaring away with it.

Will glanced down at his hand. There was the scare he had received from ending a curse that had plagued the Caribbean for 10 years. More of his life and an evil band of pirates then others. For the rest of his life it would remind Will of his first taste of Piracy. But most of all, it would remind him of a certain drunken Pirate captain.

Jack had become a good friend of Will's. He knew what it felt like to be an outcast. And was interesting guy to talk to. He was now a friend but mostly a general annoyance. It had been months since Jack's "supposable" hanging. Life in Port Royal got normal and quiet again. The exact opposite of what Will wanted. There were always reports of the Black Pearl robbing navy ships and getting away from Norrington. Will smiled as the memory of Norrington's face when he had returned to Port Royal yet again tricked by Jack. Jack was definitely on the Commodore's hate list.

Will moved away from the window he had been leaning against and walked over to what was now a more comfortable bed. Ever since he and Elizabeth had become an official couple, Elizabeth was doing every to make the smithy more comfortable for Will. Mr. Brown had been killed the night the Black Pearl had attacked so the smithy belonged to him. Not that there was much of a difference since Will did all the work and Mr. Brown did nothing.

Elizabeth. Since he was 10 that was all Will thought about. All Will wanted was to be more then friends with her. He told her his feelings and things were off. Now Will only loved her as a friend. And Elizabeth was talking about a wedding. How was he going to break it to her.

( I know there isn't much people talking with each other. Bear with me it's the first chapter.)

Will got off the bed and headed for the stairs that lead to the smithy. " Might as well do some work." he mumbled to himself. That's what he had been doing every time he couldn't sleep. At least he had Isabel to talk to.

"How you doing girl?" Will asked as he gently stroked her face. "Looks like another long night for me." Will said to himself then to his animal companion. Will failed to see the shadow that had gone by the window. Will grabbed some metal and began to heat it. Yet again missed a shadow creeping slowly by the window. He pulled the metal out and began to hammer it to the shape of a word.

"Nothing interesting is ever going to happen around here again. Let along a certain Pirate comes back." Will said aloud to no one in particular.

" You 'now mate talkin to you self ain't a good sign." a husky voice said.

Will was to say the least very startled. He dropped the hammer and sadly Will's foot was where it landed. Jack slipped in just in time to see Will jumping around holding his foot cursing things only a pirate would. Jack being himself found the scene quit humorous. " You 'now it helps to move your foot when heavy objects fall." Jack said with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks, I'll try and remember that." Came an angry reply as Will leaned against the wall. His foot was going to really smart for the next week. Jack gave a small laugh as he drunkenly walked to Will. He had to make sure he was okay. Will glanced up and finally realized that Jack was who he was talking to. "Jack!" Will almost shouted out standing up and losing his balance. Jack saw the disaster about to happen and using quick reflexes he grabbed Will's arm. "_The boy hurt his bloody foot. Doesn't need a broken back."_Jack thought. " You 'right mate. Can't seem to stay on two feet." Will blushed and mumbled a thanks to Jack and turned around to get the fallen hammer. "What are you doing here? If Norrington finds you here were both in trouble." Will said after a long silence. Will turned around and Jack got a good look at Will's appearance. With the help of the light that was coming through the window. Will looked as if he hadn't slept in ages. " Bloody 'ell haven't you been sleepin! Jack said as he strode over and took Will's face in his hands. "I 'aven't seen bags this bad since I saw someone sick with a fever." Jack said worry evident in his voice. Will went to protest but he looked in Jack's kohl-rimmed eyes and saw nothing but worry and fear. Will had to smile knowing that Jack actually cared. Jack had been saying something but Will had been lost in his thoughts. " Ya hear me Will?" Jack asked. Will shook his head free. " Sorry Jack. I was thinking of something else." Jack snorted at this and shook his head. " Course you were. When ye sick you always lose ya head." Jack sarcastically said. Will looked at Jack confused. "Sick?" Jack looked at will as if he had just said ' O my God you're a pirate!' "Sick? Of corse ya sick Will. Ya 'ave a fever." he said giving Will a concerned look. Will finally noticed that Jack was right. All the thinking he had been doing that evening he hadn't noticed.

"So Jack..." Will started removing his head from Jack's grasp "What are you doing here?"

Jack gave Will a look then sat down in Mr. Brown's old chair. "I'm actually here to see you." This was a surprise to Will. "Me! What could you possibly need me for. You have the Pearl bac-..." " Gots Nothing to do with the Pearl. It has somethin to do with you." Now Will was starting to get worried." Jack what's going on?" Jack looked up at Will. He really didn't want to do this to the kid.

" Will, there's another curse that your father didn't take care of so you have to."

Shadow: well, there's the first chapter. It kinda sucked.

Jack: No kidding.

Shadow: Please R&R and let me know what you think. If there are things that could be better please tell me. And if someone is really good with the pirate language I would love you if you could help me out. Need at least 10 reviews to get next chapter.


	2. The Curse and history

Shadow: I'm writing this chapter even though I didn't get 10 reviews. One of my reviewers thought 10 reviews was kinda harsh. I agree. And I also wanted to right another before the weekend was over.

Jack: A pirates life for me...(very drunk)

Shadow:...WHY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean. If I did Jack would be mine. And so would Will.

Jack: I thought you loved me!

Shadow: I do I just love Will too for his British talk. And those cute eyes.

Catlin: MINE!mine,mine,mine,mine,mine,mine,mine, MINE!

Jack: I'm surrounded by idiots

Shadow: That's my friend Catlin. Orlando is hers.

Any who back to all the warnings and junk.

Rating: PG. Most likely it will go to PG-13 because of violence and swearing if I ever get myself to do it.

Warning: Violence, some swearing, and Jack's stupidity.

Blah - is just normal writing

"Blah"- is people talking

_blah- is people thinking_

Jack's words of wisdom: Rum... the meaning of life.

Chapter 2

Will stood where he was. Jack sat in his chair waiting for Will to respond. He started to get a little worried after a few minutes.

"Will? Ye alright mate?" Jack asked giving Will a worried look.

"This isn't happening." came Will's mumbled reply." Beg pardon?"Jack asked form is seat."You can't be serious!" Will yelled. "I just went through Hell with un-dead pirates and one curse and you want me to help you with another!" Will was more then mad. He was confused. He didn't want to have to deal with this. "Jack people are actually talking to me again and you want me to get in even more trouble with the Royal Navy all over again!" Will headache was starting to get worse." I can't handle this." Will whimpered out.

Jack grew very concerned with how fast Will went from being really angry to looking scared and sick. "Just calm down mate. No need to get all bloody worked up." Jack calmly said as he stood and came closer to Will. "NO Jack!" Will stated as he backed away. Will started pacing which he seemed to do a lot lately. _What am I doing. Jack didn't do anything wrong. And I just bit his head off. And that wasn't fair_. Will stopped and looked at Jack

"Listen Jack, I'm sorry. I've had a lot to think about." Will said.

" No bloody kiddin." Jack sarcastically said. Will gave a pleading look to Jack. _Becomin' a bloody softy_Jack sarcastically thought. "'Polagy accepted." Jack said giving will one of his famous grins. Will smiled back as well glad that Jack wasn't angry. " So... what about this curse?" Will asked. "A yes the curse. Well, ye see. The curse put on the Turner Family is an ugly one. Well, ye see yer father and I stole from this treasure that a curse was on. For some reason I wasn' effected. Yer father on the other hand got that if his first born didn' pay up the blood he or more of ye would suffer a horrible death. Luvly I 'now. But if he or she did pay the blood the only cost would to lose somethin' important to them. So me and yer father laughed it off.Big mistake. So I got the warnin' sighs that were supposed to show the limited time ye had left. I could have left ye to deal wit it yerself. But I got a soft spot for ye Whelp so I decided to help ye.

Will just stared at Jack. " More blood!" Will paled at the thought." I have to give more blood.!" Will started to feel dizzy. " I 'now ye don't want to have ta deal wit this. But it's either this or ye die." Jack said. Will's world started spinning. " I.. Uh..." Will didn't even finish before everything went black and he pitched forward. " Will!" Jack screamed as Will started falling. Jack leapt out of his chair and caught the unconscious Blacksmith. Will's head landed in the crock of Jack's neck and the rest of his body slumped against Jack's. Jack looked down at Will's pale and sweating face. " Aww Will..." Jack whined. He picked Will up Bridal style and carried him up to where he believed was Will's room.

Jack carefully laid Will down on his bed and he sat on the edge of the bed staring at Will. He really did look a lot like Bootstrap. Will started mumbling incoherent words but Jack just smiled. He reached up and brushed a lock of Will's hair out of his face. " 'night Will" he softly said

Shadow: I 'm sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to finish so I knew I had it posted at least. I still have to do science and social studies homework. And eat.

Thank you to the following people who reviewed.

WillsOneLove

OfPiratesAndElves

Sue-AnneSparrow

U guys are my hero's. Thank u Sue for the pirate language help. Luv the whole " me luv yer story, it's bloody brilliant." And it's kewl that I know someone form Holland. Well, kinda .

Please R&R and I will try and post another chapter . I have a play to perform this week and I'm going to be up about that.


	3. Flying Swords, visits, rules, visits aga...

Shadow: I'm soooo sorry it's taking me so long to get the next chapter up. I've had essays and plays and field trips and other junk. But a couple of Thursdays ago I spent 3 hours outside writing this chapter. So it will be longer.

Jack:..Z..z..Z..z

Shadow: I hate you.

Will: Shadow doesn't own Pirates or the characters.

Shadow: Enjoy!

Rating: PG and PG-13 due to Jack's language and future fights

Blah- means Normal writing

"Blah"- means person is talking

'_Blah'-_means person is thinking

Chapter 3

Will slowly opened his eye. A little confused about where he was. He looked around to see he was in his own room. He sat up rubbed his when his head snapped up.

"Jack!" Will screamed, remembering the events of the night before. He looked around again to not see the drunken pirate anywhere. Will quickly became concerned. He feared someone might have seen Jack and now he was in the hands of the Commodore. Will was about to jump of bed and run down to the fort when a load "Thud" was heard below.

Will got out of bed and slowly made his way down the stairs and towards the door that led to the smithy. As he opened the door a sword whizzed by his head and landed on the door frame. Will slowly turned his head from the door frame to the smithy. It appeared that Jack had gotten bored and decided to try every sword Will had made. Jack at the moment was about to throw another when he noticed Will.

"Mornin' Mate." Jack said happily

"Jack...you...swords...shop..." Will was so mad and amazed at the same time he couldn't form a proper sentence.

Jack looked around the shop at the swords sticking out of the walls and rafters. He turned and gave Will a sheepish grin." I got them to stick." he said. Not the answer Will wanted. "Jack!" Will began but was stopped when he heard a knock at the door.

Will didn't even wait to see who was at the door. He ran over to Jack and grabbed his arm. He dragged him to a closet and threw him in slamming the door shut.

"What the Bloody 'ell mate!" Jack cried from inside the closet.

"Shut up Jack or we're both in trouble!" Will hissed.

Once Will was positive Jack wasn't going to make a noise he walked over and opened the door. He was greeted with the site of Elizabeth Swan looking better then ever.

"Elizabeth..." Will breathed out.

"Good morning Darling." she said smiling to him. She walked past Will and looked at the shop. "Oh dear, what happened here?" she asked walking around. She was slowly walking to the closet.

Will made some long strides and landed right in front of the closet door. "Nothing! Oh nothing at all. Just um..." Will was trying to figure out what to say. Elizabeth gave him a look that demanded an answer. " um there was a little accident." Will finally said. Behind him he could hear Jack snickering at his answer.

'_Well, it is true. Jack is a walking accident.'_ Will thought. Elizabeth gave a skeptical look, but decided not to press the matter.

"Well, I came to ask if you wanted to join me for breakfast." she asked sweetly.

'_Oh Bloody great. Will's going to go off with his strumpet and I'm going to be left in the Bloody closet to roast.'_ Jack sarcastically thought.

"I'd like to Elizabeth, but I can't." Will said.

'_Well, that's new.'_ Jack thought. The last time Jack had seen Will and Elizabeth together they were on top of the fort kissing the living day lights out of each other.

Elizabeth gave a sad look. "But why?" she pouted.

"I have some orders to do." Will said which was true. Elizabeth wasn't going to take that. "That's all you anymore, is make swords and take orders. I'm sick of having to stay home Will. I want to spend time with you!" she exasperated as she walked over and took Will's worked hands. "I know." Will whispered. "I want to spend time together too, but I'm busy." Will felt kinda bad for lying, but he had to say something.

Elizabeth sadly nodded and made her way to the door. "I guess I'll see you at dinner?" she asked hopefully. Will nodded. He would at least do that for her. "Sure you will." She smiled and left through the door quickly.

With a sigh Will let go of the door handle to the closet and walked to the window. He watched as Elizabeth walked up to her home.

Moments later Jack finally stumbled out of the closet. Happy to get out. He drunkenly made his way over to Will. "Good mornin' to you Darling." Jack sarcastically mimicked in a high voice. "Lizzy is such a..." Jack started but was stopped by the glare Will was sending him. "...wonderful person." he said. Will gave a heavy sigh and walked over to a sword stuck in the wall and yanked it out.

As Will was doing this Jack was watching him. It was a little confusing to see the blacksmith just end a conversation about Elizabeth the way he did. Jack gave a concerned look."You all mate?" Will stopped what he was doing. Did he really want to tell Jack about his feelings? " It's nothing.." Will finally said after a moment of silenced passed. Jack being Jack would have pressed the matter til the boy cracked but he decided against it.

"So mate, 'bout this curse..." Jack started. Yet again Will stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at the pirate. He leaned against a nearby table. The way Will was looking, Jack knew he was thinking.

"When do we leave?" Will said with a smile on his face. Jack flashed his famous grin and drunkenly made his way over to Will. "We leave tonight." He said while throwing his arm over the blacksmith's shoulder.

Later that night

Will had , had a very lovely evening with Elizabeth while Jack sat back at the shop bored out of his mind. Before Will left, he made a few rules for Jack to follow.

No throwing the expensive swords around

No load singing

No going out side

No touching anything in the shop

No drinking...

In the end the only thing Jack could really do was sit in a chair and breath.

Will entered the shop expecting to find it in ruins, but was surprised to find it the way he left it. "Jack?" Will called out as he threw his jacket in a corner. Jack's head popped out from the top of the rafters. " FINALLY!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped down. "I thought ye never come back." Will gave a smile.

" So lets leave this boring town for some fun aye?" Jack said as he dragged Will towards the door. " Actually..." Will started. " We have to go back to the Swan Manor." Jack gave a annoyed look. " What? Ye forget to kiss your bonnie lass 'night or sumtin?"

" No I need to tell her I'm leaving." Jack gave annoyed sigh. " Fine, lets just 'urry up mate. I ain't gettin and younger."

At the Manor

Jack and Will crept across the lawn to the front door." Uhh, Jack shouldn't we go the back way or something?" Will asked. Jack turned and gave him a mischievous smile. " No, we're goin to have a little fun first." With that said Jack turned and started pounding on the door screaming " We're here to steal your women!" Will knew he was going to get shot for that one. Surprisingly no one woke up.

" Awww. It would have been more fun if someone woke up.." Jack said a little disappointed. Apparently this wasn't the first time Jack pulled this little stunt. Will lead Jack to Elizabeth's window and both men started climbing the vine sided wall. Once at the window Will opened it and crawled, followed by a less then graceful Jack. Glancing around the room it wasn't hard for the Pirate/Blacksmith to find the sleeping women. Jack staggered over to the bed and flopped down.

" Jack!" Will hissed.

Jack ignoring Will lent over and kissed Elizabeth's nose thus causing the girl to wake up. Said girl jumped back a little startled at the fact there was Jack in her BED! " good evenin honey bun" Jack said in a sweet voice.

" Jack what are you doing here!" she hissed. Elizabeth glanced over and saw Will. "Will? What's going on.?" Jack sat up and slung his arm over Elizabeth's shoulder. " Willie and I are goin on a little trip." Ignoring the fact that Jack's arm was around her shoulder she looked at Will. "Is this true?" she asked. Will only nodded. " There's this other thing I have to help Jack with." Will said as he made his way over to her bed. " How long will you be gone?" she inquired as he removed Jack's arm. " It could be awhile there dear." Jack said. " Well, fine then I'm going with you." Elizabeth said. " NO!" both men said in unison. " Elizabeth this going to be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Will said softly. " Will you and I are going to be married soon, and I'm sick of sitting at home. I need this adventure. Please." she pleaded. Will gazed into Elizabeth's eyes. He couldn't leave her. "Alright." he finally said.

" AAAAAAA..." Jack groaned out in annoyance as he fell back on the bed. He didn't want her to go. He didn't have time to babysit and he wanted to spend time just him and Will. Will ignored Jack and just kept staring at Elizabeth.

An hour later all three were making their way to a hidden cove where the Pearl was. The adventure to kill a curse had begun.

Shadow: OMG! That was freakin long. It got kinda crappy at the end. My apologies.

Thanx again to my faithful reviewers

WillsOneLove

OfPiratesAndElves

Sue-AnneSparrow

DarkMelody

Sirius-Black-SFan

please R&R


End file.
